I Could Get Used To This
by NaruSaku Oneshots
Summary: - By Ploosh -


**I Could Get Used To This ;  
Título:** I Could Get Used To This ( Eu poderia me acostumar com isto)  
**Casal:** Naru/Saku  
**Gênero:** Romance  
**Avisos:** Nenhum. .'  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu, mas eu quero de dia das crianças

**- By Ploosh -**

**

* * *

**

Eu abri os olhos, mas tornei a feche-los novamente, até me acostumar com a claridade do sol que batia no meu rosto. Sentei-me na cama, e observei o quarto onde me encontrava. Aquele não era o meu quarto, meu quarto era rosa e esse era... Laranja... OMG' onde estou?  
_ Até que enfim acordou, dorminhoca! – Disse alguém adentrando no local.  
_ Naruto? – perguntei meio grogue - Onde estou?  
_ E quem mais seria? – Ele sorriu – Você está na minha casa, Sakura-chan. Ah! Eu trouxe pra você...  
_ Huun? – olhei para ele e reparei que ele segurava uma bandeja de comida. Eu sorri e ele beijou a minha bochecha antes de me entregar a bandeja.  
_ Como se sente? – perguntou ele se sentando na beirada da cama..  
_ Bem... – Sorri pegando uma maçã que tinha na bandeja.

** You make me breakfast in bed  
When I'm mixed up in my head  
You wake me with a kiss  
I could get used to this**_( Você faz meu café da manhã na cama  
Quando estou confusa  
Você me acorda com um beijo  
Eu poderia me acostumar com isso )_

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntei – Quero dizer, porque estou aqui?  
_ Hun, você bebeu muito ontem na festa e acabou, dormindo em cima da mesa. Ai eu te trouxe pra cá...  
A festa! Logico a festa! OMG que vergonha! Agora estou me lembrando, eu enchi a cara.  
_Desculpa... – Sussurrei envergonhada. – Mas porque você me trouxe pra, cá? – Disse olhando o quarto.  
_ É porque aqui era mais fácil de te trazer. Sabe Sakura-chan, você é pesada! – Comentou ele e eu sorri. Serio, eu sorri. Não estava afim de discutir com ele.  
Peguei a colher para poder comer a gelatina que tinha na badeja e vi, o meu horrível reflexo na colher.  
_ Oh my god! Olha só o meu cabelo, que coisa horrível! 'ta todo bagunçado! – Disse quase gritando.  
_ Não tá não. Ta manero! – Comentou ele sorrindo.

**You think I look the best  
When my hair is a mess  
I can't believe you exist  
I could get used to this **_( Você acha que eu fico o máximo  
Quando meu cabelo está uma bagunça  
Não consigo acreditar que você existe  
Eu poderia me acostumar com isso )_

_ Só você mesmo Naruto. – Revirei os olhos e voltei a comer.  
_ Que foi? – perguntei quando vi, que ele me observada atentamente.  
_ Você está linda, Sakura-chan... – Ta legal, eu corei com pouquinho. Mas fala serio né! Quando que um garoto, vai dizer que você está linda, com tanta sinceridade nos olhos, sendo que você está com a maquiagem toda borrada, porque não teve tempo de tirar na noite passa – porque estava bêbada, no meu caso – com o cabelo todo bagunçado?!

**Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you**_( Porque eu sei que você é bom demais pra ser verdade  
Eu devo ter feito alguma coisa boa pra conhecer você )_

_ Ta, mas, me diz, eu tava muito ruim ontem? – Perguntei fazendo uma careta.  
_ Não. Quero dizer mais ou menos... – Mentiu ele. Até parece que eu não sei quando ele mente.  
_ O que eu fiz? – perguntei fazendo outra careta.  
_ Bem... Você meio que piro, sabe? Se eu não tivesse te impedido, você teria feito um stripe pra todo mundo ver, ai você me beijou e depois vomitou em mim. E bem, depois você começou a rir que nem uma retardada.  
Meu Deus! É incrível o que as pessoas fazem quando estão sobre o efeito do álcool. '-'  
_ Desculpa... - Disse cabisbaixa – Não devia ter bebido tanto.  
_ Tudo bem. – Disse ele sorrindo – Mas sabe, se você não tivesse bebido, você não teria me beijado e não teria dito que me ama...  
_ Eu disse isso? Você sabe que é mentira, eu não te amo, não desse jeito que você está pensando Naruto...  
_ Um Bêbado nunca mente Sakura... – Sussurrou ele sorrindo.  
_ Aff, um bêbado não diz coisa com coisa, Naruto! – Disse com raiva.

** 'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss  
And I could get used to this **_( Porque você escreveu meu nome na sua mão  
Quando eu piro, você entende  
Você não perde nada  
E eu poderia me acostumar com isso )_

_ Sabe, Sakura-chan... Apesar de tudo, eu ainda sei que você gosta do Sasuke... – Comentou ele triste.  
_ N-Naruto... – Sussurrei, olhando para ele.  
_ Não diga nada Sakura-chan...Eu entendo. – Ele sorriu.  
É incrível como ele aceita as coisas, mas eu não gosto mais do Sasuke-kun. Não mais...

**I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this **_( Estou sentindo isso vir na minha direção  
Com você tudo vem naturalmente  
Perdi o reflexo para resistir  
E eu poderia me acostumar com isso )_

_ Sakura-chan, eu aluguei um filme, e tava pensando em chamar você pra assistir...  
_ Hun, claro. Que filme é? – perguntei sorrindo, dando graças a deus que ele tenha mudado se assunto.  
_ American Pie 4. Eu sei que eu já assisti esse filme um trilão de vezes, mas é o meu preferido...  
_ O meu também! – Sorri. – Anda, coloca logo esse DVD que, que eu vou fazer pipoca. Tem milho de pipoca aqui né?  
_ Tem sim. Ta no armário. – Disse ele sorrindo - Não vai se queimar Sakura-chan.  
_ Okay...

** You love the songs I write  
You like the movies I like  
There must be some kind of twist  
But I could get used to this **_( Você ama as músicas que eu escrevo  
Você gosta dos filmes que eu gosto  
Deve haver algum erro  
Mas eu poderia me acostumar com isso )_

Eu fiz a pipoca e nós fomos ver American Pie no quarto dele. Eu sentei na cama dele, e ele deitou a cabeça na minha perna.  
Ele ria a cada cinco minutos. Mas sabe, aquela risada bem estranha e engraçada? Então, essa era a risada dele, e eu acabava rindo mais de suas risadas que o do próprio filme.

** you listen to me when I'm depressed  
It doesn't seem to make you like me less **_( Você me ouve quando estou deprimida  
Não parece fazer você gostar menos de mim )_

Eu olhava o Naruto, mas especificamente para sua boca. Tão rosadinha e perfeitinha. Que dava vontade de beijar, e por puro impulso acabei o beijando, e ele retribuiu. Seus lábios eram quentes e tinham um gosto irresistível de hortelã. O Beijo dele não era igual ao de Sasuke, o dele era calmo e quente e cheio de amor. Enquanto nos beijávamos, percebi que a coisa que mais negava era verdade: "Eu amava o Naruto". E amava muito mais que um amigo.  
_ Sakura-chan, porque...? – Perguntou ele quando paramos de nos beijar.  
_ Shhhh... – Sussurrei e voltei a beijá-lo.

** If there's a dark side to you I haven't seen it  
Every good thing you do feels like you mean it **_( Se há um lado ruim em você, eu não vi  
Toda coisa boa que você faz parece que é de coração )_  
**  
fim ****~  


* * *

**

**  
**_**N/A: **__*__I Could Get Used To This - The Veronicas_

_*__Naah, eu escolhii Americaan Pie 4, poorque eu tinha acabaado de assistiir esse filme quandoo fui escreveer a fic '-'_

_Espero que tenham goostaado õ/_

_beijosmeliguem ;__*__  


* * *

_

_Esta fic foi postada por Ploosh na comunidade Naruto e Sakura Lovers  
uid=3397103573247925953_


End file.
